


still together

by Aelig



Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cuddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Sick Jason Todd, Sickness, Worried Dick Grayson, Worried Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Dick was worried. He had good reasons to be; they were in an almost-unknown person's house, he and his brothers could be sent back to the streets at any moment, and Jason was sick.Timmy, bless him, caught on Dick's mood quickly and since then, stayed right in his line of sight at every moment. Jason was mostly out of it; they arrived at Mister Wayne's house not even a week ago, and he fell sick three days after."OR: Jason is sick, and Dick is worried.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	still together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I hope you're all alright!!
> 
> So honestly i liked the Gotham by Gasligth movie and especially the universe... I just want more about that!!
> 
> It was very nice to write, this one :D It was for the Hurt/Comfort and (Over)protectiviness one!!
> 
> Thanks to M&M for beta-ing!!! :heart:

Dick was worried. He had good reasons to be; they were in an almost-unknown person's house, he and his brothers could be sent back to the streets at any moment, and Jason was sick.

Timmy, bless him, caught on Dick's mood quickly and since then, stayed right in his line of sight at every moment. Jason was mostly out of it; they arrived at Mister Wayne's house not even a week ago, and he fell sick three days after.

He wasn't getting better, either, and Dick was worried. After surviving on the streets for so long, living on petty thieves and stolen goods, he couldn't lose Jason  _ now _ . It didn't help either that they didn't know a lot about Mister Wayne himself – just that he was the famous Batman the town always talked about, and that he stopped Jack the Ripper. He seemed like a good person, but Dick saw enough good people turning bad to really believe in him for now. It could seem like a turn-around since he had been quite eager to join the Wayne house, optimist even - but Jason’s sudden sickness and Bruce Wayne’s general clumsiness toward humans had put a damper to it.

Dick hadn't left Jason's bedside since he fell sick.

He shifted on the chair he was on to be more comfortable. When he understood that Dick wouldn't budge, the old man – Alfred – brought an armchair for him, so he would be more at ease. He was still wearing the new clothes they'd given to them on their first day here. It was comfy, way better than the too worn ones he had before.

Dick was worried, and distrustful, so far away from his precedent mood. Even if he had accepted to follow them – people like that always wanted somethings from street boys like them. And Dick would do anything to protect his brothers – they were younger, so under his protection. He was ready to accept anything if they didn't touch Jason and Timmy. He would make sure of it.

“ Dick?”

Dick turned his head. In the doorway stood Mister Wayne, a bucket of fresh water in his hands. Dick tilted his head a little, his gaze never wandering away from the adult. Mister Wayne seemed... not scared, but anxious, maybe. He gave him a lithe smile, and Dick didn't answer.

“ Can I come in?” asked Mister Wayne after a few more moments of silence.

Dick hesitated, then. Politeness would make him say yes without a doubt. But worry was still drowning his stomach and breathing.

He looked over at Jason, noticing his pale face and shakiness, and sighed. “Yes, alright.”

Dick couldn't help but tense, though, especially when Mister Wayne placed the bucket near him. He didn't see it before, but the man also brought a cloth.

“ It will help with his fever,” said the man gently, looking down at him, at them.

Dick bit his lower lip, doing his best to not yell at the adult to go away, to leave them alone, to disappear from the room. Instead, he breathed without daring to close his eyes, too afraid to lose Jason from his sigh.

“ Thank you, Mister Wayne,” he said while taking the cloth, dipping it in the water carefully.

“ I told you to call me Bruce, kiddo.”

Dick didn't answer, and Mister Wayne didn't try more. Instead, he watched him put the wet cloth on Jason's forehead, pushing his hair out of his face gently. Mister Wayne left the room soon after; Dick stayed over his brother, watching his chest rose and fell in rhythms.

He couldn't lose Jason. He  _ couldn't _ .

* * *

Jason woke up slowly, his mind fuzzy and eyelids still dropping. The room was dark, and the bed the most comfortable thing  _ ever _ . He yawned and carefully held himself up on his forearms.

Tiny Tim was curled up at his feet, sleeping soundly. A blanket was placed over him, covering all of his frame except for the top of his hair. Jason smiled fondly at the sigh of his little brother. At the corner of his eye, he could see another blob of shadow, apparently installed on an armchair. Dick - he was sleeping, too, another blanket covering his body. It looked like he hadn’t moved at all since last time Jason had been conscious enough to realize what kind of situation they were in.

He was feeling better, now. Not as sick as before - he wasn’t shaking anymore, and he felt like his temperature had dropped. He yawned again, took a last look to his two brothers around him, and decided to go back to sleep as well.

* * *

Jason woke up again a few hours later. Dick was still asleep, but Timmy was awake as well, and managed to catch him off guard with a hug.

“ Jay! You’re better!”

Jason pushed him away as gently as he could. “Don’t come too close, Tiny Tim, or you gonna get sick too. But yeah, I’m better.”

“ Nice!” said Tim, beaming, the first half of Jason’s sentence apparently flying over his head. He immediately launched himself in the relating of the recent events he missed because of his sickness, and Jason did his best to listen to everything. It was harder than it sounded, and not because of any sickness.

Dick started to stir halfway through it, and Jason sent a pleading look at his big brother’s body, wishing desperately for him to wake up and save him. He loved Tim, he really did, but the kid talked too much, too loud, and still _ too close to him _ .

“ Jase…?”

Dick’s voice cut Tim’s off, and soon the younger boy was also looking at their big brother. They waited in silence for Dick to fully wake up, his gaze immediately falling on them. A relieved expression took place on his face.

“ You look better,” he noticed, before grabbing Tim to put him on his lap, wrapping him in his blanket at the same time. “How are you feeling?”

“ I’m  _ fine _ . A little hungry, though.”

Dick’s shoulders slumped as the tension faded away from his body. “Good,” he said quietly.

“ You okay, Dickie?”

His brother hummed without really answering, and Timmy made a face telling enough.

“ _ Dick _ ,” pressed Jason.

Finally, his big brother was looking at him again, brows furrowed. “ _ What? _ ”

“ What’s your problem?”

Dick cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. Tim was watching them, wandering from one to the other, a worried expression on his face. He had never liked when they fought.

“ You were sick.”

“ And?” asked Jason more, because he knew his brother enough to be aware that it wasn’t his only worry at the moment.

“ It just…,” Dick sighed before relenting. “You could have died, Jase, and we’re in a new situation with people we don’t really know or trust… It was a little scary.”

Jason felt a pinch in his heart. Sure, it wasn’t his fault if he fell sick, but still. He had never wanted for his brothers to feel miserable. He immediately reached out to take Dick’s hand on his own and squeezed it quietly.

“ It’s alright, Dickie. I’m here, and Timmy too, and we’re gonna find our way through it.”

“ Yeah!” added Tim. “And it’s a new life, but a better one, right?”

Both Jason and Dick smiled down at their younger brother before sharing a look. They couldn’t be  _ absolutely _ sure, but… Well, outside of Jason’s sickness, it was still way better than before.

“ Sure,” finally said Dick.

He smiled at Jason, his arm around Tim still on his lap, his other hand squeezing Jason’s back; and right at this moment, it felt like a dawn full of possibilities and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I think i'll be able to post tomorrow without too much problem :fingerguns: 
> 
> Take care everyone, love for all of you!! :heart:


End file.
